Junjou Katekyo
by Naniyani01
Summary: How about we try something new with Junjou Romantica? Lets take some characters from one anime and put it into another. Two polar opposite couples are thrown into the same story, let us see what happens... Rated M for theme and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The moment you've all been waiting forrrrr! ((Some of youXD))

Also I'm kinda upset to say, after this story I don't think I'll be writing anymore. WAIT that's a lie... How about a FRUITS BASKET fanfic? Sorry, sorry, another discussion for another time, I know...

Summary: How about we put the characters from one anime into another, sit back, and wait...? Two polar opposite couples are thrown into the same story, let us see what happens...

* * *

"Usagi san, stop. We can't do it here." The smaller male squirmed under me nervously, making him all the more irresistible. Yeah, we were in the dressing room of a clothing store and all, but have you ever seen Misaki in shorts? If you have, you'd have attacked him too.

"It's _your _fault you put on those shorts."

"You _made_ me do it! Usagi san, get off me before they hear!"

"Then be quiet."

"Usagi sa-!"

"Shh." I put a finger to his lips. "And they won't hear." I said, pushing up my glasses as I leaned forward.

* * *

"How do you like this one, Rintarou kun?" Said Kaede, gesturing toward a really nice looking button-down shirt.

"Is this silk?!" I exclaimed, it felt über expensive.

"Pure." Said my boyfriend. He leaned over me, and I instantly knew what came next, I closed my eyes, welcoming his lips, even if we were in public.

"So, you want it?" He said, pulling away. I smiled at that beautiful face of his.

"I have a feeling you aren't only talking about the shirt, Kaede san. Yes, I would love it. " He chuckled as he kissed my ear. "You're smart, Rintarou kun." Kaede said, holding my hand as we walked to the cash register. I then noticed a couple, just like us. The taller male seemed to be dragging the smaller out of the dressing room area...

"Usagi san, you cant hold my hand in public!" The smaller man harshly whispered. I kept observing them, it looked like the usual case of 'Uke embarrassment.' Kaede turned to see what I was staring at so intensely, then gasped. "Is that Usami Akihiko?" My lover exclaimed. The two men froze then turned at the mention of the name.

"Yeah, its me." Said Usami, unsure how to answer. Kaede, however, quickly walked up to the man and shook his hand excitedly.

"I'm a very big fan, when I'm not studying chemistry, my nose is buried six feet under in your books!" He laughed his breathtaking laugh, causing me to stare up at him admiringly. I really wanted to get home so Kaede and I could...

"Is this your cousin?" I knew Usami was smart enough to know that we weren't, but he was asking to see if we were open about it, which we were. Especially that tine when he confessed to me, and we shared our first kiss in front of the two girls who had a crush on Kaede san.

"Nope, my lover. Are you the same?" The man looked at his lover, then sighed.

"For three years." He said, smiling.

"Your lover doesn't seem to enjoy you," I blurted. "He looks like he'll run away and hide if you loosen your grip on his wrist..."

Little did I know, Usami's not one to test.

The man didnt take his eyes off me as he raised the hand that contained the young man's wrist, and dropped it. I quietly scooted behind my lover as I watched the hand drop to the little one's side. He just stood there, confused. He pushed up his glasses as he walked closer. Kaede chuckled nervously.

"How about a cup of coffee? On me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first two comments I got left me smiling stupidly at the computer screen for minutes! XD It's going to be super to update next weekend because my source of all my awesomeness got taken away. So I have to make-do with a MacPro for now. No, I'm not boasting, this computer really gets on my nerves, it has a really weird mouse that can't right click! therefore i am stuck with substitute unnecessary buttons that don't make sense.

Sorry it took so long! I've been writing inconsistently, writer's block, lack of the **Instirationnn** But I'm trying to do better for you guys reading!

This chapter is going to have some serious smutty lemon scenes. And Misaki's gonna get some advice, but I won't spoil it all ^v^

* * *

I'm very glad this man agreed to some coffee, he looked really pissed at my lover, Rintarou...

"So, how do you keep up a relationship for three years?" I said, sipping my mocha as I asked about his love life.

"Well, we both really love each other... It just depends on how you use your time so that you don't get tired of each other." He said, glancing over at his lover, who I learned to call Takahashi kun, sitting with Rintarou at the table across from us.

"What about you, how long have you guys been together?" He turned to me, a content expression on his face.

"Two months and counting." I said proudly.

* * *

"Is Mr. Usami a masochist?" Said the little blonde boy sitting across from me. He leaned forward with great concern.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, he wasn't being serious was he?

"You looked _really _nervous when he held your hand in the store back there." He said, leaning back and taking a sip of his drink. I remembered when Usagi did me in the dressing room, and came out holding my hand.

"Anyone would be nervous! He's a guy, I'm a guy-"

"But you love him. Right?" He interrupted.

"Of course! But I would never admit to that." The boy's eyes widened. "Why not?" He exclaimed.

"If you love him, you should show him! Tell him right now!" This time it was my eyes that went wide.

"I-I can't... it's embarrassing. We're in public!"

"That doesn't matter!" He glanced at his lover before looking back to me. "Watch." He said, getting up and walking to his table.

I watched as the little boy said an 'I love you' into his lover's ear, softly biting it.. His lover's eyes widened before narrowing. "Stop before I take you right here on this table, Rintarou kun." He said seriously.

Was it really that easy?

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" I said excitedly as he sat back down. This boy looked so innocent, I would have never guessed he could seduce his lover easily without even doing much.

"Just do what comes naturally. But first, you need to tell him you love him without being embarrassed! Go do it!" He said, nearly pushing me out of my seat with just his words. I sighed heavily before nervously walking to their table.

"Hello..." I said awkwardly, taking a seat next to my lover. Kaede and Usagi looked up at me.

"Is something wrong, Misaki? You look pale..." He said, putting a cold hand to my forehead.

"No no, I'm fine," I tried to change the subject. "How do you like this coffe shop? It's really nice-looking isn't it?" I said with a nervous laugh. I got back up and was about to get back to my seat when the same cool hand wrapped around my waist.

"What was that all about?" He inquired. I know he already knew I was nervous about what I wanted to say. He just wanted to hear me say I was.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing." I said, nervous about him holding my waist in public. I was about to leave his grip but he pulled me closer and leaned in my ear.

"Were you going to say something?" He whispered.

"No!" I shivered. He felt warm, too warm. Still, I struggled free from his grip and took my seat.

"So?" The blonde boy inquired, his hands clasped under his chin.

"I just can't do it!"

"That's a shame... You _love_ him! What's wrong with saying it?!" I could tell he was getting a little pissed, but his 'angry face' was cuter than Mizuki's.

"I'll do it at home. Here is very big step for me..."

His adorable glare remained.

"Fine."

"Usagi san..." I said, slowly walking over to his table. Usagi and Kaede both looked to me, stopping their conversation again. I took a seat next to him, gathering my courage to lean over and say what I needed to.

"I... I love you, Usagi san..." I said quietly so only Usagi could hear, I was sure I was blushing furiously, going as far as to whisper in his ear.

I suddenly heard his chair scoot backward, and his arms wrap around my wrist.

"Thank you very much for for the coffee, I sincerely appreciate it." He said, slipping Sumizome san a slip of paper.

"Maybe we can meet again, sorry for the abrupt leave." And with that, he grabbed his bags and dragged me out the café.

* * *

Surprisingly, Usagi said nothing during the ride home. It was just empty silence.

"What's up with you? You didn't say a word in the car!" I said, hitting him with my shopping bag. He took my arm and pulled me closer.

"If you talked, I would've taken you in there." He didn't give me enough time to reply, for his lips were already on mine, leading me to the couch.

"Ah, Usagi san, what about the food we brought? It needs to go in the fridge! And the clothes and shoes need to be put away! Oh and your coff-ahhh" I was cut off by his mouth enveloping my member.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he pulled away, and started to prepare me.

"Ahh, Usagi san, go slower! I'm gonna- Ahh," I breathed as he mercilessly thrusted his fingers in and out of me.

"I'm driving you over the edge with just my hand? Go ahead, cum from just the pleasure of your ass." He whispered in my ear.

And with that, I released on his dress shirt.

I took a moment to rest my eyes, leaning my head back on the couch.

"We're not done yet, I still haven't came." He said, pulling down his dress pants.

_"If you love him, you should show him!"_

I leaned forward, and gently grasped the lining of Usagi's boxers.

"Misaki...?"

I said nothing as I took his erection in my hands, and blew him.

"Mmh," He groaned as he thrusted farther into my mouth, releasing inside.

"Hah, you came before we even started, Usagi san!" I said, swallowing it like we practiced.

"That's because you did something like _that._" I shuddered as he flipped me over, lining his member up with my entrance, and slowly pushing in. I must have diven him over the edge, because his thrusts quickly became faster, hitting my prostate with every thrust.

I moaned loudly, tears of pleasure falling from my eyes. I tried covering my mouth with my arm to quiet myself, but Usagi stopped me.

"Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you." He whispered, making me moan loader in pleasure as he thrusted into my prostate again, trying to get me to cum before he did, but with a shudder he released inside me.

"You came before me!" I teased. "What's up with you today? Is your stamina going down?"

"No, my uke's sluttiness is going up. What made you so bold?"

"Rintarou kun."

"I thank him then." He said smiling.

"I love you." Usagi said, kissing my cheek softly.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too." I said, settling down on the arm of the couch, and drifting into sleep.


End file.
